Stay Downtown
by HavasuWhiskey
Summary: Could he ever tell her to just stay away?


_**Author's Note: Damn it's been a long time since I've posted and completed something. Here's another one shot. This is based off the song Stay Downtown by Cole Swindel. Yes, sometimes I hear a song and it reminds me of our favorite show and I get these scenes that play in my head until I get it down on paper. I figured this one was good enough to share. SO, here goes. Warnings are as follows: Strong Language, Strong Sexual Language and scenery.**_

It wasn't as if Booth hadn't been here before. Where he wouldn't have to even look at the screen to know who it was; hell he didn't even have to guess the ringtone. All that mattered was that it was a Friday night half past midnight and his phone was leaving a shrill echo in his bedroom. It took half a second to hear the bass thumping on the other end, the yells of people having a drunken good time and that laugh. The one that used to make him return laughter, the one that showed her teeth and her eyes go closed. It was pure happiness but this time around he just couldn't be reminiscent. He didn't even get a 'hello' in when her voice rang through the speaker and the background went quiet, the sound of gravel under boots faint.

"Seeley! Seeley, did I wake you?!"

"Yeah. Yeah you did. Everything okay?"

"Everything's great! You know, I was thinkin, I'm at our old stomping grounds. It's not the same without you, ya know."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I miss you Seeley."

There it was. The line that would hook and sink him into an early morning regret. His lip was under his teeth as his mind wondered about how many men she danced with already, how many drinks she'd had and if the neon was still shining in her eyes.

"I know you do."

"Can I see you? I can be there in five, maybe ten."

It took a minute for his brain to register. Battling between begrudgingly telling her to go for it and stripping down so he'd be ready for something quick and send her back off, and just telling her what he should. Chasing the night was their thing, back when there was a thing. But this time around, he didn't want to get in the way of her good time, because he knew the minute they woke up, whether it was together or one before the other there would be sighs of regret and shaking heads, maybe even tears on her part.

"Ya know what, you never were one for decision making. Hell you couldn't even choose what to eat for dinner. I'll see you in five baby."

"No, Becca. Wait."

"Wait? What do you mean, wait? I want to see you Seeley."

"No, you don't. You know that, even drunk, you know that."

"You're with someone aren't you? Is she laying next to you? Sleeping in your bed?"

"No, Becca. I'm not with anyone. At the moment. It's just you know when it's all said and done, or rather just done, you're gonna hate yourself. You're going to be mad that you have to come up with an excuse for the baby sitter. That you'll have to explain to Parker that we were just hanging out and not fucking. Becca, come on. Just keep dancin', keep haiving yourself a good time. Don't do this to us."

"I just…I need you Seeley."

"You don't need me baby. You don't. You just think you do. But I bet you there's a real nice guy where you are that would love to dance with you."

"If I showed up would you let me in?"

"You want the truth?"

"You never were much of a liar Seeley."

"Well all right. Yes, I would let you in. Because a part of me still loves you. So yeah, I'd let you walk in and I'd let you run your nails up and down my back until those red lines you love appear. I'd let you kiss me and run your tongue over my skin until the salt is gone and just your lipstick remains. I'd let you writhe on top of me until I bruise your hips with my thumbs so you have to remember your mistake for a week. And yes Becca, I'd let you crawl underneath me grip a fist full of my hair in your hands until my muscles tense and I cum. I'm not going to lie to you. You know that. But I know what's good for me, for you. And you just showing up, isn't one of those things. So, do yourself a favor and just stay downtown. Have another round; take a cab home when you're done chasing the night away. But don't come here. Please."

"Wow, Seeley. Just, wow."

"I'm sorry Becca. I just…"

"No, no it's fine. I understand. You're uhm…You're right Seeley. Listen, I gotta go. Have a good night."

"Okay Becca. Stay safe okay? If you need a ride, I'll take you home. To your house, I mean."

"Got it. Goodnight Seeley."

"Goodnight Becca."

With that, it was over. The dial tone buzzed in his ear and he was setting the cell phone on the coffee table in his living room and running his hands through his hair, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

"You'd really let her walk in?"

"Bones! What're you doin up?"

"I reached for you and you weren't there. I got worried I suppose. Then I heard you talking and I guess I just stayed and listened."

"So you eavesdropped."

"Yes."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, Bones, I would not have let her in. It's just something I've told her and it kind of, I don't know. Wakes her up a little bit. Makes her sober enough to realize that 'fuck it would be a mistake to sleep with him'. It's worked more than once so now it's just my go to. Gets her off the phone. Keeps her from coming over."

"Has it ever not worked?"

"Not while we've been together."

"But it's failed."

"Bones, I would never, never cheat on you. Especially with you in the bed. Come on you really think I'd do something like that?"

"No, but your body does apparently."

The shock of seeing Bones standing in the archway of the living room had him completely oblivious to the bulge in his boxer briefs. Grabbing a pillow he placed it over his lap and felt his cheek heat.

"I guess I got carried away. But I would never Bones. I swear."

"I know. You don't have to cover yourself. I've seen your penis. Especially erect."

"Now I really don't have to hide it. Thanks Bones."

"Did I…?"

"Just ruin a perfectly fine erection? Yes. Yes you did. In fact, I think that's record for you."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just, irritated that Becca is still doing this shit. She needs to get herself out of this slump. Parker said her and the teacher broke up and she's been pretty sad. I want her to be happy, but not at the expense of her liver. Or Parker for that matter."

"I know Booth. She'll realize what she's doing is juvenile eventually and stop. It's not your job to monitor her or help her make correct adult choices. She needs to make those on her own at her own pace."

"You're right."

"I know. Now can we go back to bed?"

"If you promise to restore what you so blatantly destroyed."

"I only destroyed it because the only time you should have an erection is from me."

"Maybe I was picturing you Bones. Ever think of that?"

"You're a terrible liar Booth. You got an erection because you were thinking about sex. Not Becca. Just sex. But I can do all those things you described."

"No, I want you to do that other thing. That 187 thing."

"Oh? You're not too tired for that?"

"Not if we start in the bath tub first."

"Oh, okay!"

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
